Catch You When You Fall
by athenaphoenix17
Summary: Hermione Granger disliked flying, for a good reason. But when one afternoon Teddy Lupin asked her to fly with him, she cannot really say no, can she? Written for The House Competition Year 5


Author's Notes

House: Snakes

Class: Transfiguration

Standard

Word Count: 1046

Prompt: [Spell] "Arresto Momentum"

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belonged to JK Rowling, I only own my imagination.

* * *

"Mi…"

Hermione's eyes fluttered, she knew the voice, "Yes, Teddy?"

"Fly with me, please."

Okay, that made her fully awake. "What?"

"Fly with me," he said, offering her Harry's old Firebolt. She looked at the 7 years old as though he grew another head.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I don't fly," Hermione replied sadly. Tonks will be delighted knowing that Teddy was a natural flyer. She remembered Harry telling her when he was "rescued" from the Dursley by the Order at the beginning of their 5th year.

"I don't understand." He pouted.

Hermione gestured him to sit beside her, "I'm not really comfortable with flying. Never been ever since I was 11 years old."

"But you can fly, yes?" he replied.

"Harry, Ron, or Ginny would be a better choice if you want someone to accompany you flying." She said while stroking his hair.

"But I've been flying with all the Weasleys and Harry. Even Draco." He continued, "I want to fly with you."

Hermione hugged her godson. "Oh Teddy, I want to as well, but I don't think I'll be the best person to accompany you."

"But you flew before, yeah?"

She grimaced, "Under duress, yes."

"You helped Draco and his friends at Hogwarts, flying on a broom while the room was on fire, yeah?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Well yes…"

"And Luna told me you guys flying to Ministry on Thestral."

"That's true, but…"

"Ron said you flew on Dragon out of Gringotts too!" He voiced became more and more excited.

"That is not to be bragged about," Hermione said firmly.

"And Harry told me you flew on Hippogriff to save Sirius!" He continued as if not hearing Hermione's protest earlier.

She put her fingers on her temples, trying to ease the sudden headache that came on. Teddy, oblivious to Hermione's migraine, offered the Firebolt once more. "Come on, Mi… Fly with me."

She resigned, she won't win this argument. Not with Teddy. She grabbed the broom and gestured to lead the way to the open field behind the Tonks house.

"Merlin help me…" she muttered.

xxXxx

She had been reluctant at first, always had whenever she had to let her feet off of the ground. It didn't mean she was a complete rubbish though, she was decent enough. But of course, compared with the Weasleys, Harry, and Malfoy, she flew as slow as a snail moved.

"Teddy! Be careful!" she didn't know how many times she said those phrases to the Metamorphmagus flying so fast (according to her), zooming and looping around.

Having Harry and Malfoy as his frequent flying teachers, and his knack for flying, at 7 years old, Teddy Lupin could do several tricks on a broom. Something that Hermione didn't approve. She had a feeling that both Harry and Malfoy did that on purpose to irritate her.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, Teddy was in the middle of somersault and nearly lost his grip, without losing a beat, Hermione rushed her broom, flying toward her godson. The training broomstick was no match for the wind, and Hermione could hear Teddy shriek in panic.

"Mi!"

"Hold on, Teddy. I'm coming." She flew as fast as she could, avoiding any branch and other things thrown by the wind. She could see Teddy's grip started to come loose, "Teddy! Hold on!" she shouted.

She felt like crying. How could she try to save him? She had no idea. She finally hovered just close enough to the dangling boy and tried hard to reach him.

"Come on!" She urged him to reach her hand. He shook his head, afraid that he will lose the grip on his broom.

"Try to mount your broom then." Hermione pleaded. She was wary another gush of wind will blow them away again.

"I haven't been able to do that." He answered, panic apparent from his voice.

Hermione turned her broom and tried to hover beneath him instead. "Let go then, I'll catch you."

Instead of complying, Teddy was even more fearful. "I'm scared!" he exclaimed. He felt like crying as well.

Then, Hermione did something very stupid, she blamed it on Harry. She began to put her feet on the broom, balancing herself. Standing on her uneven ground, she could grab Teddy's waist and felt when the boy loosened the grip on his broom.

She just sighed in relief when another strong wind blew and knocked her broom. She screamed as she did another stupid move, leaping from her broom in panic. She shielded Teddy with her own body and braced for the impact.

Faintly she heard a familiar voice shouting, "Arresto Momentum"

Then everything turned pitch black.

xxXxx

"She flew in very fast, then she asked me to climb back on. But I was too scared, so she turned and hovered beneath my broom and asked me to let go. It was too far from the ground and I panicked, and she stood on the broom! She was standing there and reached me, then the wind blew us away…"

"Teddy?" she called softly. Unsure where she was or who was Teddy talking to.

"Mi!" she heard him yelled, she cringed. "Harry, Harry! She's awake!"

She opened her eyes and met with two pairs of green eyes. She smiled, understanding what happened earlier. She tried to sit up, but felt her head was a bit heavy. Harry rushed and supported her back. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" she asked.

Teddy nodded several times, "I am. Thank you, Mi!"

"And…"

Hermione could hear a very familiar, menacing female voice from outside the room.

"And I'm so sorry, Mi!" He said, looking down on his feet.

"It's okay, Teddy." Hermione smiled, "Andy, it's my fault anyway. Don't be too hard on him."

Andromeda Tonks entered the room with a steaming cup of tea. Hermione accepted it gratefully.

"I bet he asked you relentlessly to accompany him flying," Andy said. Teddy was grimacing, exchanging looks with Harry. "It was lucky Harry arrived on time."

"Thank you." Hermione felt him squeezing her shoulders.

"It's you who usually has to cast the slowing charm whenever I was about to fall from my broom. It's a nice change," Harry said fondly. "You know I'll always be there to catch you, Hermione." He said kissing the top of her head.


End file.
